Flash memory has become popular, because it combines the advantages of high density and low cost. The flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. It can be used in many portable electronic products, such as computers, cellular phones, voice recorders, and the like, as well as in many large electronic systems, such as automobiles, airplanes, industrial control systems, etc.
Conventionally, a flash memory can be physically connected with a host (for example via a universal serial port (USB)), wherein data can be transferred from a host to the flash memory. In some technical solutions, data can be transferred wirelessly between the flash memory and the host. The wireless communication technology improves convenience of data transmission. There are a plurality of protocols for wireless data transmission, such as Bluetooth, WIFI, and the like. In prior art, in order to make the wireless flash memory be capable of receiving and transmitting wireless communication data with different protocols, several adaptors are arranged with each one corresponding to one communication protocol independently. In this case, the amount of the adaptors should not be too large in order not to make the area and power consumption of the flash memory too large. That is to say, a designed flash memory can only receive and transmit data of several constant protocols and cannot be compatible to data of other wireless communication protocols. Thus, it is necessary to improve a structure of the wireless flash memory and a data communication method so that they are compatible to more communication protocols and have the advantages of small area and low power consumption.